


Keeping Out of Sight

by Vault13



Series: Levi x Hanji (LeviHan) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Canon Universe, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, I wouldn't say there's NO plot, Lemon, Lingerie, Masturbation, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Stockings, Teasing, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault13/pseuds/Vault13
Summary: For Levi and Hanji hiding their relationship is a frustrating necessity and they take their moments where they find them. It's been four days since the two have been alone together and the routine bathing Levi has to force upon Hanji is always an opportunity for some personal time.





	1. Good Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing and I never get a real chance to play it out so I finally just broke down and decided to write some smut. I won't spoil it but I will say that I do plan to continue with these but not at a set interval. I hope you, like I, are a LeviHan fan who also enjoys smut a good deal. There are some items glossed over in this for the sake of convenience. Also there will be some fetishes explored in the coming chapters and I will mark the more specific ones.

This had become rote by now for the 104th, both Captain Levi and Section Command Hanji in another dispute that no one dared interrupt. It was that time again, however, so the surprise was minimal as Levi quite literally pushed and dragged Hanji from her research and through the Survey Corps hallways toward the showers. Levi was a stickler when it came to cleanliness, no question, but it seemed like Hanji was cut some slack now and again when he wasn't on her every four days or so. Initially it had required Hanji's own squad to ambush her and force her from her work into the showers but Levi had seemingly learned to figure out how to do it on his lonesome.

 

"Four-Eyes, move your smelly ass, the more you fight the longer it takes." Levi growled, pushing, leaning into the woman as he did so, forcing her to advance down the hall to maintain her balance.

"Just give me ten minutes! I just need to finish writing something!" she whined at him, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"You'll have ten minutes after we get all that filth off of you!"

"Filth? How can you see filth if you're all the way down there?"

"Shut up, idiot, just go!"

 

Perhaps it was an awkward sight but everyone had grown so used to it that it was background noise at this point as the two wrestled up the hall toward the showers. Levi cursed and growled at the woman. She was by no means filthy but her hair was commonly greasy from lack of washing it but she was, thankfully, not often too physically active to generate any kind of real odor, Levi was just very intolerant of poor bathing habits, it seemed. Levi had begun to drag the woman through the doorway to the showers but her hands caught the door-frame and clutched at it. "Four-Eyes!" Levi barked and Hanji was quickly pulled inside like the victim of some kind of monster. The door to the showers slammed closed and promptly locked as their bickering continued, albeit muffled.

 

The moment the door had locked things had changed. Levi was still barking frustrations, Hanji was still protesting but outside of that it was an entirely different situation. Levi marched at Hanji with intense eyes and she lasted only moments before she cracked a smile at his demeanor. Hanji looked Levi over as the distance closed and as she opened her mouth to speak she instead was forced to let out a quiet yelp as Levi's calloused hands grabbed her by the head and sharply jerked her down. Their lips met in a crushing kiss and Levi's fingers curled into Hanji's lightly greasy hair, eyes shut. Levi loosed a deep groan from his nose and forced his tongue into Hanji's mouth. Hanji felt a brief sense of dizziness before she placed her hands on Levi's shoulders and leaned into him. Always so hungry, this one. Levi's tongue pierced through her lips and she met it with a quiet little sound of approval, her lips moving to seal around it, her cheeks hollowing lightly as she sucked upon it softly. Her legs felt like they were becoming rubbery as she huffed her breath out through her nose. As she steadied herself, Hanji moved her hands to Levi's collar and begin to unbutton his shirt.

 

Levi broke the kiss and panted against Hanji's mouth, staring into her eyes with unabashed need. "Do you always have to put up an actual fight?" he inquired, fingers loosening in her hair.

Hanji licked her lips and grinned down at Levi while she continued her work. "How else am I going to know you want it?"

"I can't possibly imagine that ever being a serious question you would have."

"Well, you're also really cute when you get all pushy."

"Damnit, Hanji..." Levi sighed, his hands leaving her hair and dropping to her waist where he began to untuck her shirt.

Hanji looked into his eyes from behind her lenses and grinned at Levi, exposing more and more of his carved physique, “What have you been thinking about?”

“Fucking you senseless.” Levi replied, beginning to unbutton Hanji's shirt from bottom to top.

 

In all honesty, Levi had been thinking about doing just about everything to Hanji and that was kind of what he thought about every night. The rules against fraternization were infuriating and having to sneak around like this was such a pain in the ass. The only real fortune they had was that the veterans knew what was going on and just turned a blind eye. Most thankfully, Erwin had not tried to stop them he had just made sure they knew that they had to keep it out of sight. Levi assumed Erwin couldn't bring himself to take one of the few happy things away from them. So it went that those routine showers became more of a charade and their evenings occasionally spent in one-another's bed until nearly dawn before retiring to their own chambers... and both of them being sluggish and tired the entire day but it was always worth it.

 

“You know what I'm asking, short-stack.” Hanji replied, her tone firm.

Levi looked into her eyes, momentarily struck by just how damn pretty they were to him, “... Pretty much everything. Anything. Something. It's been too long.”

“It's been _four days_.”

“Too long.”

“Tell me what you want to do to me...” Hanji whispered impishly, finally opening up his shirt and jerking it up from where ti was tucked into his pants. Her hands instantly went to his torso and her fingers splayed out as she traced the hard lines of muscle there. “Tell me.” she repeated.

Levi had only progressed a bit more than half-way upward before he took a step back and leaned down, pushing his lips to the bared, lightly muscled stomach he had exposed. His tongue was eager upon her flesh and he painted every line with it. He spoke, muffled by her stomach “I want to fucking shove you into the wall and bury my dick inside you instantly.”

 

Hanji felt warmth rising in her cheeks as Levi's mouth came to her stomach and she gave a contented sigh while her hands moved up and cradled his head. Slowly she let her eyes drift shut and allowed him to explore as he wished. She had never once felt anything less than desirable around Levi, she hadn't even really thought about her appearance until things between them came to a head. Save some crushes as a kid and her first kiss, Hanji was almost always far too fascinated by the world to really think about relationships and sex. She wasn't oblivious, she had her desires that she took care of in private, quietly satisfying them but never lingering on them. When she and Levi had formed... whatever it was they had, she had only then really thought much about her appearance but at that point his hungry stares and loving touch had made her feel as desirable as she could have ever wanted. She knew Levi wanted her at all hours of the day, she knew from experience he enjoyed just watching her. She knew he loved her.

 

Levi groaned a bit against Hanji's stomach and began to shift into kissing his way upward while his hands reached above his head to open up the trail of flesh, to expose that plain, utilitarian bra she wore for her quite-modest breasts and kiss his way right up between her breasts. The last button was undone and Levi's hands dropped immediately, grabbing her backside in both hands and pawing at it, pulling her to him. Heat was welling in his face as well as his heart raced and his hungers unfolded into more elaborate desires. His hands soon drifted around to her stomach and he unceremoniously loosened her belt and unbuttoned her pants, moving to pull the zipper upon them down before Hanji's hands pulled his wrists away. 

 

“What part of me, Levi? Have you been dreaming about my mouth? My tongue? Or have you been wanting be inside my _cunt_?” Hanji cooed at him with her cheeks lightly flushed.

“Fuck, I love it when you talk like that.” Levi huffed, looking up at her. She was absolutely impossible to ignore when she used filthy terms. The actual animal he had awakened in her once they had began their sexual exploration had been more vicious than he would have ever thought. Voracious, indecent, lurid- sides of her he had never seen and was absolutely enamored with.

Hanji grinned as she moved her hands to his pants and unbuckled his belt. “So you've said. Is your dick hard yet, Levi? Are you getting hard thinking about,” she leaned in, her lips brushing his ear “My _hot, wet cunt_ ? My tight  _pussy_ clamping down on your  _dick_ ? Feeling me tremble and spasm as I  _come_ on your _cock_ , Levi?” she inquired, her tone downright obscene and shameless.

A tremor went through Levi as he felt her warm breath washing over his ear, as he listened to her say those things. She was everything he could ever desire. “Fuck yes.” Levi muttered, turning his head to kiss at her jaw. “So hard it hurts.”

 

Hanji giggled with delight and took the waist of Levi's pants and boxers in her hands and jerked them down to his knees sharply, exposing him. His rigid, throbbing cock immediately sprang up in defiance of gravity and she shuddered lightly at the sight of it. It was gorgeous to her, it was a lovely part of a man who was lovely himself. It was a part of him she knew so very well. “Look at you.” Hanji murmured, her gaze moving up to find his own while her hands slid up along his sides, as she felt the etched muscle on his torso and had her thighs instinctively rubbing against one another. This man was the most beautiful thing to her, he drove her crazy in the best ways, he made it so hard to concentrate on anything when he was around. She had to fight to keep focus on her work. Levi began to hastily pry off his boots, leaning into Hanji for balance, and discard them so that he could fully step off of his pants and boxers while her hands explored his chest. Levi rolled his shoulders back and let his shirt slip off of them to rest half-way down his arms. Hanji grinned and dove in, her hands roaming his powerful shoulders as her lips met his chest and she kissed at the rigid muscle under his flesh.

 

Levi's hands moved to slip around under her shirt and gently unfasten her bra while his cock began screaming for attention. “Shit. We should really turn on the water.” Levi realized, licking his lips. Hanji simply smirked at him as she stood up and slowly, with full knowledge of what she was doing, reached upward, above her head, and crossed her arms while interlacing her fingers. The result pushed her chest out to him, her bra going askew and exposing one small nipple while her rib-cage came to prominence. Levi stopped cold for a moment so he could stare at her, consume her with his eyes. With extreme reluctance Levi pulled away and swallowed on a suddenly dry throat. He forced himself to turn away and moved to one of the shower stalls, wrenching on the water somewhere between warm and a little hot- he didn't really give a shit at the moment. Levi turned around to go get Hanji and drag her to the stall but he found her right there in naught but her spartan panties.

 

Her body was on display for him, her small, sensitive breasts capped with small, hardened nipples and hanging with a parky angle, her lightly muscled shoulders leading down into arms much the same. Her sides curving inward a touch down to somewhat boyish hips and then curving a touch outward. Her body-type wasn't uncommon, everyone who dealt with three-dimensional maneuver gear had to have muscle to them, it was far too physically demanding to avoid. Still, her prominent hipbones and properly toned figure lead into a pleasant v-shape that lead the eye down to the nexus of her svelte thighs. From there the eye was drawn down to pleasantly sculpted calves and finely boned feet capped with lithe little toes. It was everything that drove him crazy at night.

 

“Hi.” Hanji spoke, smiling at him, her arms slowly crossing under her small breasts and only enhancing their look a touch.

Levi slung his shirt out of the stall and fell to his knees, his thumbs hooking into her plain panties at her hips and peeling them downward with relish. Newly bared flesh was instantly met with his lips and Hanji took her bottom lip between her teeth as she placed her hands upon the top of the stall's walls to steady herself. Anticipation built rapidly as she looked down at him, her hips barely staying still as he exposed more and more of her most intimate area. Half-way down her backside the soft little curls of hair began to be exposed in a moderately wide column and Levi was instantly nuzzling into them. Hanji let loose a soft little groan as he so eagerly nuzzled in, as he exposed her. Onward his progress went until the column came to a neat little end a rough inch from her sex. Levi continued pulling those panties down at the deliberately slow pace and reveled in the scent of her, it was heady and intoxicating and it betrayed what he was soon to expose.

 

The fabric of Hanji's panties hesitated at the lips of her pussy, clinging to the dampness there a few moments. Levi looked up and grinned. “Seems like you've been wanting this as much as I have.” he chuckled before dropping his eyes to look at her nethers. Her pussy was lovely, slightly swollen lips exposing vibrantly pink flesh set neatly in a lightly rounded labia that presented her so deliciously. The hair was almost entirely absent below the patch above her sex and the tender flesh there just made him salivate. “So pretty,.” Levi muttered while Hanji, bit firmly into her lip, not having much in way of reply to his observation about the state of her arousal. Of course she wanted this, of course she wanted to be with him, why would she ever want to be away from him? It didn't hurt that his entire body was gorgeous and muscled in the loveliest fashion, that the sight of him kneeling like that lead her mind to fantastic places and incredibly erotic memories.

 

Levi's hands continued down while he, himself stopped to begin kissing the pale, tender inner-thigh nearest his mouth, letting Hanji step out of her panties which he tossed out of the stall as well. Levi slowly began to place kisses along that thigh, his tongue slipping out for the occasional lingering lick or dancing on the flesh as he trapped it in his mouth and sucked at it. Hanji reflexively sent one hand down to his head and made a tight fist in his hair, her breath becoming shallow. It felt so wonderful but simultaneously it was agonizingly slow as she thought of riding his face to orgasm, mentally scraped for the memory of what it felt like to have his mouth on her sex directly- it eluded her like it always did in these moments of anticipation, the sensation always new and incredible but also familiar. “Levi...” she let out in a husky tone, her cheeks flushed a deep pink as she stood there, she knew he had to be basking in the scent of her now, that he was enjoying the scent of her arousal and it just made it even more hot for her.

 

Levi looked up at the mention of his name and gazed into those lovely eyes through the lenses over them, he just looked into them for several moments before slowly pulling away from her and moving to stand up. Hanji whimpered needfully and exhaled a sigh, it was infuriating that he was so close yet stopped. Levi just grinned viciously at her “That's for making it such a chore to get you in here.” to which Hanji regretfully admitted to herself was kind of deserving of some turnabout antagonism. Hanji took her hands to his neck and laced her fingers upon the back of it “Touch me.” Hanji whispered softly as she gazed into his eyes and he simply smiled at her. She felt his fingertips slipping through the hair below her hips and leaned forward, pulling him to her shoulder as she let her head drape atop his and let the anticipation build. Levi's fingers casually drifted downward until he felt the swell of her mons and then the hood over that lovely little bundle of nerves that was oh-so-sensitive. Levi's fingers slowly brushed across it and Hanji gasped, moaning quietly. Levi's fingertips reversed and brushed across that hood away and Hanji swallowed hard, feeling those fingers beginning to move repeatedly. Her hips bucked gently as she relished his touch and she whimpered quietly as the pace picked up a touch.

 

“Like this?” Levi inquired, turning to kiss her jaw as she sucked in a quick breath.

“Like that.” Hanji immediately responded in breathless fashion.

“You like it when I rub your cunt?”

“You know I do.”

“Should I just rub you off, then?” Levi asked, quirking a brow.

“Mmnnn, no... I want more.” Hanji mewled, his hips moving grinding to make Levi's fingers drag more firmly across her clit.

“Like what?”

“Don't tease me, Levi, I want to _come_.”

“I can do that.” Levi said with a smirk, his hand drawing away.

 

Hanji began to make progress on catching her breath when Levi's hand fell away although her hips thrust forward in desperate attempt to get more stimulation and finding nothing. Levi licked his lips and took his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as he stepped back and looked Hanji over. Her eyes dropped to watch him as he went on while her hands moved to her body and she made a slow, deliberate show of running her hands up her sides. She reacted like the touch of her hands alone was pleasurable, moaning softly as she stared at him. Those hands moved up and toward one another as she took her small breasts in her hand and pressed them into her chest firmly, shuddering just a little. Her thighs came together and pressed tightly as she dropped her eyes back to his dick. Levi raked her body with his eyes, he drank in every bit of her, every sound and every move. At least his cock wasn't aching with his hand to soothe it's desire for attention.

 

Levi gradually let go of his prick and reached out to Hanji, pulling her in as he stepped backward into the spray of hot water flowing along his shoulders, down his back and to his ass and legs following the contours of muscle amidst the general spray. “Come here, then.” Levi murmured, stepping back and let the water engulf his head, soaking his hair and rolling off his nose, lips, and chin. Hanji's hands came up and gingerly brushed his hair back from his face. She just admired him, thankful for him, something she never knew she wanted, needed, until they found themselves together. “I can feel your dick pressing into me.” Hanji observed and Levi chuckled as his hands reached up and began to let her hair down before plucking her glasses from her face. “Is that a problem?” he asked her to which she just chuckled and closed her eyes, leaning into the spray of hot water.

 

Hanji's lightly greasy hair soon soaked through and that brown color darkened as the water began straightening out her hair. Levi's hands brushed into her hair, then, and moved it out of her face carefully. Both of them had their eyes shut due to the flow of water and Levi leaned in, feeling her distinct nose brush his own before his lips found her own. Hanji pushed into the kiss harder than Levi did for a moment but it soon became mutually eager. Levi took another step back and she followed, the rush of hot water following her modest curves as Levi continued. When his back finally touched the wall, Levi pulled Hanji in close, out of the flow of water, and brushed away rolling water from her eyes. Hanji was, thankfully, nearsighted and could make out the look in his eyes perfectly.

 

“You really got me wet, Levi, I'm soaked.” Hanji purred at him.

“That's terrible, you're terrible.” Levi responded, shaking his head.

“Mm, you still put up with me.”

“Somehow.”

“You're not exactly easy to deal with either, neat-freak.”

“Shut up, er. idiot. You're ruining the moment.” Levi grumbled

“You were going to say 'Four-Eyes'.” Hanji spoke.

“Yeah, what's your point?”

“Just a distraction.”

 

Before Levi could ask what she meant he felt her grip the shaft of his cock and give him a few firm, swift strokes. Levi groaned and let his head rest against the wall. Hanji grinned broadly as she worked her hand along his entire length, her thumb giving the spongy tip a little rub every time her hand stroked over the crown. Levi's hips thrust into Hanji's pumping grip and he sighed softly, eyes shut as he enjoyed the feel of her dexterous hand stroking him. “Make me come, Levi.” Hanji whispered as her hand continued working him, her free hand finding his sac and cradling it gently. “We don't have forever.” she whispered. Levi's eyes slowly opened as he looked at her, his hips grinding into her hand of their own accord. “Yeah...” he croaked out as he stood up without aid of the wall and very hesitantly brushed away Hanji's lovely grip. With an agile slip Levi moved around behind her and his arms curled around her waist firmly as he carefully walked her back- carefully because the time they had slipped was both painful and embarrassing.

 

Still, as lovely as this was, they did have a bit of a job to do and that was what lead Levi to take the soap in his hands and begin slowly running it over Hanji's flesh. It was a slow, sensual thing, rubbing circles against her breasts while she leaned back into him, languidly running the soap up and down the length of her neatly muscled stomach, lathering her in a light cast of suds. Levi's free hand was busy making sure to spread that lather widely, his calloused hand gliding over her flesh as it explored. That hand came up to her breasts and affectionately rubbed them, kneading them, softly tugging on her pebble-sized nipples causing her to groan softly into his ear as she surrendered her body to his hands. “You're beautiful.” Levi murmured into her shoulder as he observed his work, his hand stroking along her sides, fingertips bumping over every little ridge of her rib-cage and then down to her slightly bony hips. Inevitably the soap moved downward and Levi began to lovingly brush it across that moderately trimmed patch of hair while the fingers of his other hand began to stroke and rub through the hair, working the soap into the patch of hair while Hanji gently squirmed and leaned back into him with more and more weight.

 

“Wash me.” Hanji whispered to Levi while she felt his fingers so close to her cunt, as the lather began to roll down to her mons, began to follow the light curves and the space where her thighs met her hips. Levi sighed gently into her neck as his fingers roamed down and he gently brushed his lathered fingertips over the hood of her clit. “Now you're just being filthy.” Levi teased, moving in to kiss gently at her jaw. Hanji's hips writhed lightly as she gave little whimpers at his touch, “That's- Mn- a terrible joke, you're terrible.” she mustered out between hot little mewls, relishing his touch and the rigid, unforgiving firmness of his muscles embracing her. Levi's hips were moving, then, his cock dragging on her inner thigh. Hanji bit down into her lip at the feel of it. So hot and stubborn and so close to entering her- it just made her hips squirm more. Hanji's hands reached behind her, running down Levi's hips while she thrust her own hips outward. Hanji hastily found Levi's cock and pinned it upward before letting her hips drop back and seat his cock in the cleft of her rump.

 

Levi grinned to himself as Hanji began to drag her ass up and down against his throbbing cock, stroking him. It was a lovely experience, there wasn't anything in the world that existed outside this shower stall in the moment and both of them desperately wanted it to be like that forever. Hanji's hips tilted forward and she reached forward with one hand to steady herself and proceeded to grind and rub her ass against Levi's cock with dedication. The hands at her lower hips slipped around then then to canvas of her back. Levi groaned with pleasure as he begin to make sweeping brushes with the soap, his free hand stroking her back with affection and appreciation while his hips began to work with her movements. “Fuck.” he breathed out quietly as worked and his hands roamed her her back with it's subtle and slightly bony display with how her back was arched. Water following the curves of her back, however, and soap was slowly being washed away to her torso as it rolled off her sides and down along her stomach.

 

“God it's so hot and...” Hanji huffed and then groaned “You love my ass, don't you?” she inquired. Levi, personally, loved every inch of her but it was very fair to say he had an interest in her hind end. “Of course I do.” Levi responded, still grinding his hips while his hand finally placed the soap aside and he brought his hands to her hips, holding her in close. “If you make me come hard enough maybe I'll let you have more fun with it tonight.” Hanji cooed, looking over her shoulder at him, adoring the expression on his face, the fervor in his hips. He was really enjoying this. Hanji's ass, however, began to slow as her hips stilled and she grinned back at him as he just grinded his dick between her cheeks, giving the occasional brush to the sensitive entrance there. Levi slowly came out of his fervor and noticed he was doing all the work and cast his eyes up to look at her. “What?” he inquired. Hanji stood upright with slow pace and water that had been washing over her shoulders and back quickly rinsed away a lot of the soap. Her shoulders pushed back into his chest as she brought her face close to his own. “I want to come.” Hanji murmured into his lips.

 

Levi gave a curt nod, having simply lost himself in the teasing she had given his cock. Levi's arm slipped under her arm and over her opposing shoulder, pressing into her breasts while his other arm reached up and guided her into a somewhat tender kiss. The kiss lingered moments before he broke away and sighed gently. “I need it, Levi.” Hanji urged softly, kissing him again. Hanji's hand took his wrist next to her jaw and she lead his hand downward, pushing his fingers onto her flesh on the way down. She guided those digits through those soft curls of hair and then further on until they brushed the hood of her clit. Levi didn't really need to be guided but his hand eagerly found her sex. Levi's fingers gently parted over her sex and his fingers followed her labia and the lips of her pussy before slowly spreading her lips apart. The arm hooked over her chest feel and quickly went to her nethers, his fingers gently explored the spread flesh, tracing the lips over. His fingers softly stroked at the lips there with her spread open luridly as she was, finally delving to meet at the bottom of her sex.

 

Levi's gently crooked his middle digit there and turned his head to nuzzle into her neck. He focused on the feeling of warmth there that greeted his fingertip and began to envelop it as Hanji's pussy accepted him. Hanji gasped lightly as she felt that finger burrow in slowly but without yielding. “Levi...” she whispered, leaning back into him with all her weight. “Deeper...” she encouraged. That finger sunk further into her molten depths, hot and wet, the walls of her clingy and impossibly tender. Hanji simply gave a whimper as he begin to pull his finger back until only the fingertip was nestled inside her. Levi's ring finger slipping along his index finger and gently parted Hanji's pussy to accept it. Levi's fingers began to sink into her again, stretching her a little further as he groaned into her neck. “You're so fucking wet...” he murmured while Hanji could only let her head fall back and close her eyes. She took a hitching breath and let her hips start to move. “More...” she told him with a hint of need in her tone.

 

Levi's fingers slowly spread within her, just a bit, and crooked gently as they gingerly withdrew only to glide back into her clingy, silken folds. Levi's pace gradually ramped up as he fingered his lover, repeatedly delving within her cunt. Levi's other hand finally stopped it's act of spreading her open and instead his fingers moved upward to that sensitive pearl and he began to gently rub at it and the hood trying to conceal it's swollen nature. Hanji shuddered and bucked her hips as her grazed her swollen clit and she moaned against the side of his head, doing her best to restrain her voice against the pleasure of not just the fingers slipping into her or brushing her clit but the fact they were _his_ fingers. Her nectar was smearing easily as Levi's fingers fucked her and it was coating his digits with ease, it was absolutely delightful to feel her so hot and wet, to hear her enjoying his ministrations, to just please her.

 

“Your cunt's going to melt my fingers...” Levi whispered at her, Hanji just whimpered as her hips jerked upward without any voluntary input. Levi's fingers at her clit grazed her again and she shuddered, turning slightly, favoring her side a bit. “What am I doing, Hanji?” Levi inquired to which she gazed up at him, his tone conflicted with the words he spoke but eventually it clicked. “F-fingering my cunt.” she let out, her breath hitching. “Mm, do you want to come?” Levi asked, tilting his head to rest it on her own as it sat upon his shoulder. “Yes. Yes.” Hanji spit out, feeling that pressure mount in her lower body. Levi pushed his lips into her brow, kissing her as his fingers begin to punch into her pussy with hard, deep strokes that made her hips jerk and buck in response.

 

Suddenly, Levi's fingers withdrew and she was left with a sudden tragic lack of stimulation and instantly stared up at her in confusion. “Levi!” she groaned at him and had begun to say something until she caught his head in the edge of her vision and he brought up before her. His middle two fingers were coated in her arousal and a bit of it had ended up in his palm. Levi's fingers parted and thin little strands formed, connecting the fingers. “Look at you.” Levi cooed, moving to rub his fingers together. Casually Levi brought his fingers up and shamelessly slipped them into his mouth. Hanji watched as his lips sealed and he closed his eyes, as she sucked at his fingers, as he tasted her before her eyes. It was both sexy and intimate to her, she loved the sound he made at the taste of her, she relished the appreciation on his features. He was tasting her and the way he enjoyed it made her cheeks burn but she simultaneously melted over the fact he was 'consuming' her. He didn't hesitate, he wanted to taste  _her_ and it was captivating. 

 

Levi's hand that lingered below, brushing at her clit, quickly moved down and his fingers slipped into the cleft of her pussy and he plunged the middle two fingers of that hand into her in one sharp plunge the forced a squeak out of her before she moaned and squirmed on the new invaders. Levi swallowed before her eyes and slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth, his tongue lapping at the base of his fingers and his palm, cleaning up her taste and moving his eyes to look into her own. Hanji huffed softly and let her hips do as they wanted. She had no say, now, with how she was working her pussy on those fingers as much as they were working her. How sinfully and fluid her hips were writhing and grinding on them as she leaned into him and moved to bury her face against his neck. Levi's fingers churned inside Hanji's clinging walls, feeling them clamp down more and more while her hips squirmed. Levi loved the feel of her like this, how it felt like her pussy was sucking him in as his fingers worked within her, greedily refusing to let go. The way her fleshy walls clung to him just added to that feeling.

 

Hanji's hips began to come under her own control after a few moments of focus and she began to deliberately thrust them into the quick, hard burials of his fingers, she began sharply jerking her hips into them, fucking his fingers as much as they were fucking her and her own pace only intensified. Hanji whimpered and moaned into Levi's neck as she thrust into those fingers, as she nearly fucked herself. One had dropped down between her thighs and she began to rub at her clit in a slightly elliptical fashion, biting down on her bottom lip and turning her moans into muffled little cries. Hanji's free hand, however, groped at Levi's hip and explored until she found his cock and she gripped it tightly. Hanji sucked in a deep breath and exhaled a ragged shudder while her hand immediately went into stroking him madly. It was actually a little rough but Levi was enjoying everything about this so much that he was quickly groaning into her hairline, panting.

 

Hanji stroked him with maddening pace and Levi hissed, watching her hand stroke him so vigorously but as good as it felt, he was far more interested in watching her hips buck and writhe for him. “Levi!” she gasped into his neck “Levi!” she exclaimed as her thighs began to tremble, as that tightening in her lower abdomen progressed and her cunt was drooling around his fingers. “Close?” he inquired as if he were concerned/ “Fuck yes!” Hanji blurted into his neck and he felt her cunt starting to clamp on him like a vice. “Come for me, Hanji. Come all over my fucking fingers.” Levi hissed at her, the hand on his cock unable to continue it's work. Every thing Levi said to her just made her gasp as she neared the edge. 

 

“Come your fucking brains out.” Levi growled and she gasped sharply. 

“Fuck my fingers like you fuck my cock.” Levi went on, Hanji gasped again.

“I want you to fucking make a mess, Hanji, fucking come.” Levi growled and Hanji gasped again.

 

 

Hanji's breaths were shallow and rapid and she was bucking her hips madly on him, the heel of his palm grinding into her clit with every thrust. Impending pleasure overtook everything in her brain and Hanji reached the edge but did not so much go over it as she was flung off of it. “Levi!” was the last word she got out before the hand at his cock snapped upward and grasped the back of his neck, her fingernails digging into the flesh there as she pulled firmly at it and the hand on her clit darting to grab Levi's wrist and hand and do nothing to guide it. She just clamped down on it as pleasure shot through her. It rocketed up her spine and sent her into a sharp and obscene arch, it blitzed her senses and she could only process pleasure. It overwhelmed her and bathed her in intense heat while her hips bucked into Levi's fingers and she devolved into a mewling, moaning mess against Levi's neck, the only thing keeping her remotely quiet. Levi watched with pleasure as her body was wracked by orgasm, as he felt her clamp on his fingers, felt a sudden rush of warmth around them and continued to finger her despite the pressure.

 

Levi delighted in how her thighs trembled and her toes curled tight while her heels could not stay still, they dragged and planted against the floor repeatedly while his arm held her up against him. She tremored and shook, she gasped, panted, she rode the surge of pleasure all the way down until she could think again and depended fully upon him to stay upright. A little aftershock hit her and she trembled as Levi kissed against her brow. Hanji couldn't open her eyes, she could only lean into him as his fingers slowly slipped out of her and he more earnestly embraced her. Held there, Hanji was set with another tremor as pleasure hit her again and she whimpered in the midst of it. “I love watching you come, Hanji.” Levi murmured on her forehead, tightening his embrace. Hanji just buried her face in his neck, nuzzling at the nape, kissing, flicking her tongue over flesh. “I came s-so hard...” Hanji whispered, a lot of her head a mess just like her thighs.

 

Hanji felt every part of her tingle pleasantly and just committed the feeling to memory. There was nothing here but Levi, their desires, and their genuine care for one another. I was like a warm, cozy blanket she was wrapped up in and never wanted to leave. “Hanji...” Levi whispered “I love you, you know.” Hanji let out a pleasant little exhale “I love you, too, Levi...” she spoke into his neck. After a bit of time Hanji was finally standing on her own but entirely leaning into Levi just the same. She had moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

 

“Shit.” Levi cursed under his breath

“What?” Hanji inquired, concerned.

“I didn't even get a rag to scrub you with.”

Hanji cackled “Oh no, I guess that means we have to do this again sooner than later.”

“I guess it does but we... really need to get out of here before someone gets curious.” Levi stated.

“Yeah. Yeah, we do.”

 

The both of them began to towel off and then collect their clothing, hastily putting them back on before examining one another to ensure they didn't look too disheveled and that Levi looked much the same as he did when he had come in. As the both of them began slipping into their boots Hanji looked Levi over, frowning. “Sorry I didn't finish you.” she mentioned quietly but genuinely. Levi snorted and shrugged his shoulders. “Make it up to me tonight. I'll knock once on your door after I finish the rounds and you just head over about five minutes afterward. I'll leave the door unlocked.” Levi explained, smirking at her. Hanji just nodded as they stood up together and he assisted in tying her hair up. With their hands busy behind her head, Levi leaned in to kiss Hanji gently and her hands went still as she gave a soft, pleasant little note.

 

“Just don't trip like last time, okay? I still can't believe no one heard that.” Levi said, the kiss breaking.

“Hey, I could have really hurt myself, don't make a joke about it.”

“Hanji, the halls were literally empty.”

“That doesn't make it funny!”

“Oh, it makes it hilarious.”

“Don't be an ass!”

“Don't trip over your own feet.”

“Where did this come fro-” Hanji began but it struck her and her agitation flourished.

“There you go.” Levi whispered to her.

“At least I'm capable of tripping over myself, you barely even have legs!” Hanji spoke out loudly

“Shut up and move!” Levi barked just as loud.

 

The argument continued as they neared the door and Levi threw it open giving Hanji a shove into the hall where they argued a few moments before just walking away with their faux-irritation. Levi considered what he would do that night once Hanji made it to his chambers, the possibilities were many. Hanji was still feeling warm and fuzzy as she returned to her lab with a dopey grin on her face. Moblit had learned not to get involved in the disputes and just went about his work.

 

 


	2. A Test of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji arrives later that night as expected but not without some expensive surprises for Levi. Hanji preys on one of Levi's biggest weaknesses and puts his self-restraint to the test. Can he endure or will his desire overwhelm him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 arrives much sooner than I expected to write it!
> 
> There's not any sex in this chapter but there is plenty of sexual content, a lot of erotic display. it's a build up that I hope you can enjoy.

As he did every night, Levi made the rounds in the barracks to make sure no stragglers were outside their bunks. Especially Braus, whom he had caught multiple times trying to sneak something from the pantry but seemed to have gotten the point the last time discipline was meted out. All throughout the afternoon and evening Levi had been riding down the arousal from the experience in the shower and it was probably his own fault he didn't actually get off. Levi had chosen to focus on getting Hanji off by hand and while he didn't regret a moment of it it was damned hard to keep himself focused on actually doing his job. It wasn't much longer now, but the day the impossibly slow passage of time had only given him countless ways for Hanji to 'make it up to him' as she had said. A few distinct ideas persisted and he assumed that would be right where her mind went. He could still taste her or, at least, it seemed that way. It was something he craved, something he never tired of- the taste of her need or arousal. Step-by-step he proceeded down the hall to the officers' quarters and counted the doorways, one, two, three and then the next was Hanji's. Levi casually reached out and firmly thumped a single knuckle into the wood of the door and instantly her some faint sound behind the door. She must have been waiting for this like he had been. Now he just had to finish the circuit.

 

Levi thought back to how this all even became possible, how he ended up with the woman who could frustrate him beyond compare, who could have to be forcibly made to bathe (though that had sort of turned into it's own benefit), who was always so excited and energetic to a point that he felt tired just watching her while she waxed on about her recent discoveries to him. Of the many scars on his body there was one he favored, a vicious gash torn into his side when the cable from his 3DMG had snapped and recoiled. Levi had gone on to awkwardly fight with just one anchor and still proved incredibly lethal but as they had returned to their forward camp that night. Hanji had urgently rushed him to one of their medics and he was sutured and bandaged. Throughout that night she had brought fresh bandages to him every time she noticed blood starting to soak through the last application. She insisted on doing it herself which had really annoyed him and coming to think about it, it was probably the first time she had ever touched his bare skin. In the coming weeks she was like a mother hen, constantly making sure he wasn't stressing himself and re-opening his wound. He later came to understand Hanji was so passionate that way with everyone who was injured but it had meant a lot to Levi even if it took him quite some time to realize it.

  
That had been the start, when she had began asking questions and become insistent, eager to learn what made him tick and what let him become so prodigious in combat. Perhaps a credit to her desire for knowledge or just plain stubbornness, she asked him a new question every day even while he blew her off and was just a general asshole to her. To Levi's credit, he was similarly disinterested and irritated by anyone who wanted to know more than he felt they should, the loss of Isabel and Farlan had made him bitter and withdrawn. While others took the hint, Hanji was intentionally or unintentionally oblivious to his dismissals no matter how severely worded they were. It had been the persistent tip of the spear that would come to pierce through the unpleasant shell he kept around himself. It felt like a lifetime ago while simultaneously feeling like he had never had much time with Hanji. It had been years but it felt like months.

 

Levi finally came to a stop at the bunks and checked them once more before finally heading back to his office/quarters and extinguishing the lantern he had been carrying. He had a few minutes or so before Hanji would come knocking so he took the time to unfold his cravat and place it neatly aside, to slip out of his clothing and stretch his muscles a bit at a time. Still... what would he ask for? That was precisely the question Hanji had been wondering about all evening and she had sat there in a bit of a trance, thinking of all the little things she did that made him ignite with desire. She had been holding an open book in her hands for almost an hour, forced to continually re-read the pages she was on because of her thoughts straying toward Levi. She had been so entrenched in her thoughts that the knock actually spooked her and the book had been cast out of her hands. Not much longer, she just had to wait five more minutes.

 

Levi knew Hanji's gait by sound alone, it was something he learned about everyone he had served with extensively, and he was well aware of her approach as he turned to the door and waited. Hanji paced carefully down the length of the hall, doing her best to keep quiet while still fully dressed, carrying a small bag with her. Arriving at Levi's door she had gently opened it. She peeked inside like it was somewhere she wasn't actually supposed to be, upon spying Levi her auburn brows raised and she stepped in quickly, turning to shut and lock the door behind her. As the bolt locked into place a quiet thump hit the wall beside the door-frame, Levi's hand had planted itself and she turned to look back at him over her shoulder where Levi just looked into her eyes for a long moment.

 

Hanji set her small bag aside and leaned back into the door, looking at him. Just as lovely as ever, head to toe. Scarred, muscled, short, but not grumpy in that moment. “Expecting someone?”

“Very much.”

“Oh my, but I've gone and locked the door.”

“They'll get over it.”

 

Hanji reached up and grabbed hold of Levi's head, pulling him right into a kiss the evoked a pleasant grunt from both of them. Levi's chiseled arms curled around her as she sent her fingers through his hair and let her eyes drift shut. Levi pushed into the kiss, slowly moving Hanji's head back until it met the door. Levi's embrace tightened for a few moments before his arms loosened up and his hands moved down to her thighs. Hanji automatically leaned into him and hopped off of her feet and Levi's hands held her to him while her thighs pressed tightening into his sides and her ankles crossed behind him. Levi sighed, his lips pushing into her neck, feeling her arms wrap around his head and hold him there. Levi effortlessly squatted and snagged the strap on her bag before rising before turning about and carrying her from the door, through his office, and into his bedroom The bag hit the floor the moment they were in his bedroom, the entire thing immaculately maintained.

 

Hanji's legs squeezed at Levi's sides firmly, while she gently raked her nails at the back of his neck, over the faint marks she had left in the shower. Levi sighed with content upon inhaling the scent of her. Something he could never tire of... given she had bathed within the past few days. “I missed you.” Levi spoke into her neck, enjoying the feel of her fingers slipping through his hair. Hanji snickered and guided his head back to look down at his face, “I bet you did.” Levi rolled his eyes at her reply and casually carried her to the bed, supporting her with one arm while the other reached out to rest on the bed so he could lower her onto it and hover over her. Hanji's slender, tight thighs stayed in place, her ankles still crossed. She turned to look up at him, her arms unfolding and stretching out to their full length on the bed before raising them slightly upward and letting them rest there.

 

Hanji's hips gave Levi a nudge and he grinned at her, looking her over. “Okay, I missed you, a lot.”

“Not half as much as I missed you. I feel like I haven't seen you in years.”

“It's not a contest, Levi, we both missed each other a lot.”

“But I missed you a lot more.”

“If only everyone could hear you say that. Imagine grumpy little Levi actually confessing to missing me.”

“They never will, this side is only for you and you know it... It only exists because of you.”

Hanji felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled warmly up at him, “I like that.”

“Mm? You like that you're the only person I hate to be away from?” Levi asked

“I like that you're all mine, I like that I'm all yours. It... Just feels good to be wanted like this.”

“You don't have to explain, I know exactly what you mean.”

 

Levi brought one hand casually up to the side of Hanji's face and she pushed into it, closing her eyes. Levi rubbed softly at her cheek and she soon turned and planted a kiss into his palm, rubbing her nose into his hand. Levi's hand moved from there to the back of her head and he carefully let her hair down, placing the tie on the bed. Hanji's hands moved to run across his muscular chest, her fingers following the deep contours of the muscle found there. Fingertips guided Hanji's hands to more rigid muscle, tracing patterns around his abdominal muscles as he flexed them for her. Hanji grinned up at him in response. Levi leaned down and placed a kiss on Hanji's forehead, enjoying the feel of her warm hands on him while he sent his now-unoccupied hand down to unbutton her pants and tug her zipper down at a slow pace. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Levi observed, his fingers moving under her shirt and up beneath it, playing over her muscled stomach.

 

“I am.” Hanji replied simply, still tracing the lines there. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“Not at all, I just like the look on your face when you do it” Levi replied as his hand withdrew from her shirt, heading to unbutton it.

“I bet you've been trying to think about how I'm going to make good on my word.”

“It crossed my mind.”

“I decided on some things.”

“What things?” Levi asked, his hand working slowly but skillfully at unbuttoning her shirt without assistance.

“They're surprises.” Hanji promptly replied, slowly dragging her fingernails up his abdomen.

“I guess that's what's in the bag, then.” spoke Levi as he looked into her entrancing brown eyes.

“Yep.” Hanji confirmed, slowly uncrossing her ankles and letting her legs fall, the heels of her boots coming to rest on the floor.

 

Levi took Hanji's shirt in his fist and stood upright, pulling her with him. He went on to use both hands to make much faster progress opening up her shirt while Hanji's hands swiftly ran down his sides and her fingers curled into the waist of his boxers. Levi smirked at her, feeling the proximity of her hands, and felt himself stir “Diving right in?” he inquired, plying her shirt open to reveal black satin which brought him to a halt and brought his eyes to her face. Hanji grinned broadly up at him and tugged at his boxers gently. “Keep going.” she encouraged him though he hardly needed it. Levi hurriedly moved along the next few buttons as Hanji's hands withdrew and moved around behind her, planting on the bed. Her hair, now down, spilled down and over her shoulder which was usually something that Levi was very focused on but right now he was clearly focused on on part of her. Levi threw her shirt open and Hanji arched her back with a sinful smile. Her modest breasts were clad in a ornate satin bra that became opaque a little more than half-way up, hiding her nipples but not but a large margin.

 

Levi stared, admiring her in something that wasn't standard issue, that was made to be sexy or, at least, pretty. “Where did you get this?” Levi begged of her, looking into her eyes.

Hanji just giggled quietly and arched her back further, slowly rolling her shoulders back and forth, 'wagging' her chest at him. “I bought it, dummy.”

Levi swallowed and continued his blatant admiration. “How much was it?” Levi blurted although it honestly didn't matter.

“Well, Levi, when someone doesn't spend all their pay on black tea they tend to come up with money they can save.”

It was a fair point but Levi hardly had a mind to bother responding to her teasing. “How long have you had it?”

“About two weeks or so.” Hanji admitted, looking at him with an impish expression.

“You didn't just wear it the first chance you had?”

“I was saving them for a special occasion.”

“Them?”

“You don't think I just bought a bra by itself, do you?”

“Did you-”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to-”

“Yep.”

 

Hanji was loving this, she didn't expect him to react like this to just her bra, she had assumed it would have at least have taken getting to see her panties before he was so arrested by the sight of her. Hanji slipped her boots off and dragged her left heel up along Levi's calf and then his thigh as he gazed toward her foot. She slowly brought it to his stomach and began to drag her lightly-curled toes up along his stomach. Levi was already turned on by seeing her in such a 'pretty' piece of clothing and the look of her with her hair down made him yearn to run his fingers through it even though they had only managed to rinse it earlier in the day but she knew exactly what she was doing. Hanji gave a soft little sigh and let her toes run the length of his stomach and up to his chest where her toenails briefly raked his skin while he stood immobile- well, part of him was very much moving but the rest of his body was still while his eyes focused on her foot. The look on his face was something she couldn't put to words but it made her cheeks warm up as well as the core of her lower body.

 

Enjoying the gaze, Hanji slowly moved her foot left and right over his chest and watched his eyes follow. Hanji licked her lips and brought her foot up and off of him, extending her leg outward and pointing with her toe. “You sure got quiet.” she teased, relaxing her leg and letting her heel come to rest on his shoulder. “Don't even pretend you're not entirely aware of what you're doing.” Levi replied with a firm tone, one to match how firm his cock was getting. She knew about this little 'thing' of his, she knew very well what she could do to him, she had used to win so many 'arguments' in the bedroom or to utterly torture him when they sat to eat at the officer's table. “Oh, I know. I just love how you can't take your eyes off of them.” Hanji responded, moving her foot again. The heel came over his shoulder and her foot planted on his chest before giving him a firm shove.

 

Levi almost staggered back, catching his balance and shaking his head. It had only taken moments for the length of him to fully harden, to become absolutely obvious under his boxers and being demanding attention. Levi swallowed on a throat that had become dry so suddenly and watched Hanji as she stood up and let her shirt slip off of her arms, letting it fall on the bed behind her and then reach up and sweep her hair behind her. Levi nearly growled, he was doing all he could not to just pounce her as it was. Hanji turned around with an agonizing pace and casually bent at the waist, coming to rest on her folded arms while she intentionally pushed her ass out and up. “If you want your surprises then you can't touch me until I say you can.” Hanji stipulated.

 

Levi wanted to bark out that it was bullshit, unfair, but she was armed to the teeth already, she knew what he wanted and that he'd endure her desires to get it. “You bitch.” Levi huffed out, his pulse already having picked up. Hanji just giggled over her shoulder, looking back at him and wagging her ass back and forth. “You better behave, Levi or I won't give you anything.” she cooed at him and began to stand up, casting her hair back over her shoulders while her hands dipped to her pants. Casually, Hanji unbuttoned her pants, bereft of a belt, and began to lower her zipper at a pace that made sure Levi heard every single tick as the teeth passed through it. Then Levi was struck anew as Hanji's hips swerved in a slow and sinuous fashion, slowly letting her pants move down.

 

The garment revealed more black satin, two layers in fact and Levi leaned back against the wall to avoid actually losing his balance while he was treated to the display. The white pants slowly slipped downward and over the curve of Hanji's ass, revealing both satin panties and a garter belt. His eyes were glued to her, following the lines of black satin as they slowly curved toward one another and then met as the fabric tucked away between her thighs to cover her sex. Curiously, her garter belt was not attached to anything and the straps rested loosely against her. Hanji let loose a very deliberate mewl as she let her pants fall the rest of the way and pool at her ankles. Hanji reached up behind her head where she crossed her arms and gave her rump another wag at Levi.

 

Levi felt like his heart was ready to explode at the sight of her and as she turned around Hanji looked at his groin and snickered. “I told you it wasn't just the bra.” came Hanji's voice as she let one arm fall and dragged her hand at a gradual pace. She ran her hand over one breast and caressed it before him, staring into his eyes as an expression of pleasure washed over her. Levi was screaming inside his head and holding himself back was robbing him of the ability to do much more than watch her as she raked him over the coals. It was especially cruel considering how he had gone out of his way earlier in the day to get her off and she was supposed to be 'making it up' to him. It was what Hanji was doing but she was having fun with it, she was stoking his desires to see just how intense the fire in his eyes could get.

 

That hand moved glacially over her stomach and Hanji reacted as if the mere touch of her fingers pleased her substantially, giving him all the sultry and hungry looks she showed him when they were in the midst of lurid and rough sex. Those fingers of hers dipped down and lightly plucked at her garter belt before drifting down and onto those satin panties. They, too, shared opacity but for the ornate design that betrayed how much they must have cost her. Shear down until the garment neared mid-way down, exposing some of her downy curls in that column of hair that adorned her. Hanji's fingertips moved on down and grazed down onto the hood of her clit where she gave Levi a genuine little moan. “Levi...” she whispered at him with a husky tone.

 

It took Levi about a dozen seconds actually reply, audibly swallowing before speaking, “Can I touch you now?”

Hanji let a grin creep onto her features as she looked at him and his state of arousal. It felt incredible- and hot- to see him burning with this desire. “Just a little longer.”

Levi's head thumped against the wall and he exhaled loudly. “Fuck. Hanji...” he breathed.

“I promise you that it's all going to bed worth it, it's me, isn't it?”

“You have no idea how hard this is.”

“Well, you're giving me a general idea.”

 

Levi glanced down at his cock at it bulged obscenely at the constraints of his boxers. “Was that a joke?”

“Mm, a bit.” she responded, turning to begin walking toward her bag where it sat on the floor.

“That's terrible, you're terrible.”

“That's not what you'll be saying if you manage to hold out- unless the great Levi Ackerman is going to break?”

“I never said I was great, you've just screamed it in my ear so many times that I've started to believe it.”

 

Hanji grinned, leaning over to tease him with her satin-clad ass again as she bent all the way down until her hair brushed the floor. “If we're going by that as an indicator I'm pretty sure I'm the greatest thing in your entire life.”

“Y-yeah, that's about right.” Levi responded, looking at her bent as she was, as she curled her arms around her legs, doubled over.

“Sit on the bed, Short-Stack.” Hanji encouraged,

 

Levi acquiesced and crossed the floor to take a sit on the edge of the bed while Hanji stood upright with her bag and was suddenly struck with an idea. She slipped out of the room for a few moments only to return with one of the chairs from in front of Levi's desk. She moved around the bed to place it to face him and then reached into her bag to unveil the missing piece of the puzzle. Bundles of satin like cuffs were pulled from the back before it was dropped and Hanji sought out Levi's eyes before she raised her finely-boned foot to the chair and placed it there. Levi knew what was about to happen and he was absolutely elated, the was something they had only spoken about, something he considered out of reach if only for the kind of money they had to subsist on. Levi's gaze briefly flicked to her foot before returning to her eyes while Hanji placed one bundle on the chair and took the other in her hands.

 

“Hanji... I... Goddamnit, Hanji. You could have given me a warning or something.” Levi huffed out, his skin hot as he sat before her. Hanji just laughed and shook her head, leaning over her raised thigh. “Oh, I think you've earned this. How many times have you made me plead for you to let or make me come?” Levi could only plead no-contest to that accusation. He loved to hear the need in her voice, loved to hear her say such obscene words and he also did kind of have a little bit of fun pushing her. Turnabout was fair play. “... Point taken.” Levi let out, licking his dry lips. Hanji then continued, smiling as she brought the rolled cuff of satin down toward her foot where Levi was staring unwavering interest. She slowly curled and flexed her toes while observing him and delighted in the wince upon his features, It was arousing and fascinating or, perhaps, arousing because it was fascinating.

 

She had never been a terribly sexual person but she well understood the appeal of human body, the instinctual desire of the male and female figure and how it was inherent toward procreation but to have such an absolutely unremarkable or non-sexual part of her have this kind of power over Levi made her swoon inside, it turned her on and intrigued her intensely. She had gone over the little fetish with Levi over the duration of their relationship and she had come to believe there was something about the attraction to curves men seemed to have that played into it, curves she never really had much of. Her foot was entirely made of curves and that was where she believe it stemmed from but having a plausible reason didn't make it ant less sexy. That something so overlooked could sway him so strongly gave her an intoxicating feel of power and she didn't mind using it to get her way from time to time.

 

Hanji rocked her foot back on her heel and lifted her toes to carefully slip her foot into the fabric and slowly shifted from resting on her heel to resting on the ball of her foot which cast her calf is such a attractive, taut shape. Hanji treated the fabric like it was impossibly frail, gradually bringing it up over her heel and up to her ankle before looking to Levi. Levi's teeth were clenched tightly, his jaw aching from how tight the muscle there was being pulled. It was the most incredible and sexy thing he had ever laid eyes on. The fabric clung to her so closely, it only enhanced the draw he had to her feet, her ankles and then her calf. She continued her gingerly pace up along her calf but had seemed to have picked up a little speed. Hanji couldn't pry the grin off her face as she brought the satin up her flexed calf and then over her knee with intent to draw the process out. Her hands slipping around the cuff of the stocking as it unrolled to slip into it as smoothly as possible. Levi would have been drooling if he weren't pursing his lips so hard.

 

Hanji pulled the top of her stocking firmly and smoothed out a small wrinkle before pulling the strap on her garter belt taught and applying it to her stocking. Her hands then reached under her thigh and she moved to do the same there before raising her foot up and giving her toes a little wiggle. She couldn't deny the pleasant feeling of the satin on her leg, the feel of it under her touch and how blatantly sexy it made her feel despite never really considering it terribly important. Levi had introduced her to the feeling and it was delightful but she did not chase it, it was just how his attention and affection made her feel. While this did kind of apply heavily something in her also felt sexy just wearing the stocking. Perhaps it was just because it was such 'feminine' thing and that was a rare experience for her.

 

Hanji's foot slowly moved to the floor and she brought the other to the chair before taking the rolled up stocking and once more carefully slipping her foot into it, feeling Levi's stare burning on her flesh. She glanced to him and promptly bit her lip, seeing how his hand had migrated and how he was rubbing at his cock at the sight of _her_. It flooded her with that sense of desirability, of the need in him that led her to growing hotter and wetter at the nexus of her thighs. “Jerk your cock for me, Levi.” Hanji bid him, he tone low and her voice from deep in her throat. Levi looked up into her eyes and quickly shoved his boxers off his hips, kicking them aside and parting his thighs. Hanji gasped in delight as he exposed himself fully. 

 

She likened the way she felt about his cock to instinct as well. It looked  _majestic_ but she couldn't reason why, the shape of it was so intensely sexy to her. It had a gradual, graceful curve and a fat, blunted head on it with a delightfully bright crown and the sight of him stroking it turned her on in the nicest way. Atop that, she was watching him stroke himself unabashedly over  _her_ . That was how she always saw him do it, of course, but it didn't rob the sight of its eroticism. Hanji took a deep breath and exhaled a little shudder “Yesss.” she hissed at him, her hips squirming. It took a second before she realized she was in the middle of adorning her leg with the second stocking and she continued but could hardly keep her eyes off of him. 

 

“You look so goddamn beautiful, Hanji...” Levi groaned out, his teeth still tightly clenched but the pressure having eased up with the stroking of his hand. Hanji was flushed, pink in the face and along her earlobes, even down around the base of her neck and he loved the sight of it. “ _Jerk your fucking cock_ while you look at me.” Hanji groaned at him, inflecting so heavily on those words, words that Levi loved to hear her say. “Hanji...” he growled at her, watching her divinely gorgeous leg be fit with that soft, sexy layer of satin. “You like how I look in these?” Hanji asked him, moving to pull them taut and smooth them out and reach for the strap on her garter belt. “I love it...” Levi panted out, his jaw finally relaxing as he burned this sight into his memory.

 

Hanji finished with the last strap and let her foot come to rest on the floor. She stood before him, watching, craving how he stared and drank her in. She was addicted to the raw hunger in his eyes. She took two careful steps toward him as his hand pumped that thick, throbbing dick of his. “Slow down or you'll just end up coming before I even touch you-  _before I let you touch me_ .” she cooed at him but could not disguise the lust in her voice. Levi did manage to slow his pace and look into her eyes. “Probably a good idea...” he conceded and then took his hand from his cock entirely which made Hanji give the faintest whine. Levi smirked at her and shook his head.

 

Hanji stepped closer, mere inches from his face and she brought her leg up with an agonizing lack of speed. Placing her stocking-clad foot on the bed she exposed her inner thigh to him, exposed her sex to him but for the satin between the both of them. Levi inhaled through his nose and caught that scent he loved so much, he could smell how turned on she was and it just made it more torturous to hold off stroking his cock. “I had to stop or I was just going to come on the floor.” Levi explained, his eyes delighting upon the tendon exposed by her opened thigh. Hanji sighed and licked her lips, looking at his cock and the light bit of moisture at the top of it. “So?” she asked, bringing her hands up and letting them rest on his shoulders. “So you wouldn't have been able to enjoy it.” Levi replied, his will becoming paper-thin wall as she remained so close, as he could smell her, as he could feel the heat from her flesh, as he could savor the sight of her hair let down. 

 

“Says who, Levi? How do you know I wouldn't have loved to see you come for me when I hadn't even touched your dick yet?” Hanji asked of him, bringing one hand up to slip fingers into his hair and stroke at the back of his head while her other hand slowly drifted to her thigh. “You're so fucking perfect...” Levi breathed against her stomach. Hanji's fingers languidly dragged along the inside of her thigh and while the sensation was enjoyable she went on to play it up. Hanji moaned quietly down at him with eyes half-lidded and she slowly licked her lips. “Oh, Levi. The way these stockings feel on my legs, it's gets me _so wet_ ,” Hanji whimpered down at him “I love how the feel on my skin and I love how the feel when I touch them. You would love this, Levi...” she trailed off as Levi stared are her with something close to fury in his eyes.

 

“Can I touch you, Hanji? Please?” Levi queried as he looked up at her, impressing her by not only asking but also saying 'please'. He really must have been nearing his limit if he wasn't just telling her to let him touch her. “Mmm, I don't know, Levi....” Hanji said down at him, while his hands balled into fists in the sheets. The hand at her thigh drifted back toward her sex and her fingers slowly ran down the satin obscuring her from him, they ran over the hood of her clit and she shivered. This was torture but it was the loveliest kind, it was agony but it was ecstasy to see her clad like this. “Hanji, please." Levi breathed out, staring into her eyes, his tone strikingly serious. Hanji toyed with the idea of actually seeing if she could push further, if she could make him break.

 

Hanji looked at him and whispered softly, “Touch me, Levi.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot deeper into writing this than I expected and what I had intended to be a single chapter spilled over and I decided to stop myself for the sake of sanity and break the content up. Hopefully this doesn't linger too much but I do enjoy elaborating on some things and giving context. I like the idea of Hanji enjoying how desirable Levi makes her feel. 
> 
> How novel it is to her to actually dress in something that's not standard issue, to wear something sexy and elegant like she might if she and Levi had perhaps met in a different world. I feel it is sufficiently explained but I don't think 'sexy' is anything really considered herself (nor cared about) until she got wrapped up with Levi and began to enjoy the way he looked at her. 
> 
> It might seem a bit strange to read Levi's apparently shock at Hanji is wearing what she is but I like to think that 'nice' things like quality, classy lingerie aren't something that are easy to get outside inner-most walls. That this cost her quite a bit but was as much a purchase for herself as it was for Levi. So I just theorize she's been saving money and took a trip to the interior to buy herself something nice.
> 
> So, yeah, no real action but Hanji's teasing and Levi's masturbation but it hopefully sets a stage, with plenty of anticipation, for the degree of fervor Levi will have. Additionally, I'm considering writing their first sexual encounter when I finish the next entry and also explaining why Levi is so enraptured with stockings outside of them just being sexy as hell.


	3. Just A Bit of Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gamut of teasing, tempting Levi with one of his particular fetishes, things continue as Levi and Hanji spend their evening together. She indulges him thoroughly and delights in just how much he enjoys what she does to him. Warnings for heavy use of: Foot fetish/Footjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, as stated, footplay is on the menu and I know that's not everyone's thing! Goodness do I ever know. I decided I honestly should just write what I enjoy and hope people can find it fun instead of wondering how much a chapter involving extensive footplay might go over but I just started doing this stuff so I am trying to make sure it's accessible and sexy. If feet turn you off, wait for the next chapter. If feet turn you on, dig in. If you're indifferent? See what you do and do not like! Comments are always appreciated.

It was all Hanji had to say, the spark that ignited Levi. He snatched her by her backside and her raised knee, jerking her sharply toward him as he shoved his head forward. Levi's lips pressed against her tender inner thigh just the briefest moment before his tongue was painting heavy, broad strokes over her flesh. Hanji let a groan rumble in her throat as she curled her fingers his hair and gave herself another grazing stroke. Levi's tongue was frantic, his mouth was all over the inside of her thigh, it was like he had been starved for weeks. What she had put him through was probably an approximation. His grip was like iron and his movements were frenzied and the zeal behind them just made it even sexier. Levi wanted to _consume_ her with how desperate his need had grown, he wanted to taste every inch of her flesh and kiss it for good measure. There was literally nothing more in the world he wanted besides Hanji and that was something that was true regardless how how turned on he was. Right now? He was on fire, burning up with how much he both loved and desired the immaculate creature before him. She tasted divine and the sounds she was making were honey to the ears. “Oh, Levi...” Hanji said, breathlessly. Her fingers gently grazed over the hood of her clit through the satin panties again and it made a tremor run through her while she tightened her grip in his hair even more.

 

Levi loved every bit of the woman, especially the sensitive and warm parts but the feel of her warm flesh under satin stockings was something so incredible that it made it hard to really process anything but the need to keep going, to keep laving over the fabric and her flesh with abandon. There was a vague discomfort somewhere on the back of his head but he couldn't bring himself to care and his nigh-on worship continued madly. Hanji's breath hitched as Levi worked his way down and awkwardly craned his neck to suck at the back of her knee. It was flattering as much as it was sexy, her figure was boyish and she was not exactly endowed in any sense but Levi made her feel like the most beautiful woman to walk within the walls. It made her core warm even further, made her even wetter, seeing him so enamored with just her leg. She honestly could not conceive of words to say, the show he put on for her was just so lovely.

 

Levi had eventually just scooted a bit on the bed to allow himself to lean in and grip her lower leg in his hands which prompted Hanji to pull her hand from his hair to steady herself on his shoulder. Hanji's other hand quickly slipped into Levi's tresses and stroked at the back of his head as he kissed his way down her calf. As Levi descended the kisses and the flicks of his tongue began to linger, by the time he was at her ankle he was sucking and licking at her leg. Levi's hand at Hanji's calf began to stroke up and down while the one that had been at her ankle had moved to her foot, his greedy hand had began trailing the bones of her foot, playing along her toes. When Hanji felt his kisses move to the top of her foot she steeled herself and concentrated a few moments to muster the ability to say “Stop.” which got something of a miserable grumble out of Levi as he followed her command and reluctantly pushed himself to sit upright again. “What? Why are you stopping me?” he inquired, his breathing labored heavily from the energetic affection he had been paying her. “I'm going to fall over if I have to stand like this the whole time... “

 

Levi couldn't help but snort at the though, his raging hunger momentarily held back at the image of the dork in front of him falling over without any grace at all. “Probably. Here...” he offered, guiding her leg to allow her to stand steadily before simply hauling her up and turning about to place her gently onto her back upon the bed. As Levi stood upright Hanji's legs snagged his hips and her ankles crossed. “Come here..” she whispered softly up at him, bidding him to come back down. Hanji's hands reached up to meet Levi's head and helped guide him in close. Levi let his eyes drift shut and pushed firmly into Hanji's mouth with his own while feeling her fingers roam through his hair. Levi sighed through his nose as his hand slipped around to her own hair and began to run his fingers through it. Levi let out a pleasant groan as his cock prodded into Hanji's thigh and then dragged up onto her lower abdomen. Levi was forced to open her eyes as he felt one hand slip from his hair and take hold of his length in a tight grip.

 

Hanji stroked him as they kissed, slowly working her hand as Levi groaned into her mouth and his eyes drifted shut again. His forehead moved to push into her own and the frame of her glasses pressed uncomfortably against his face but it was a little hard to care about that given the circumstances. Levi's hips were quick to get into motion while he pushed his tongue into Hanji's mouth and let his tongue slip along her own. Hanji's hand in his hair just curled into a fist and tugged him in harder while he throbbed in her hand. Hanji let her tongue fight back, nudging and pushing against his own, passing into his own mouth while her thighs pressed firmly into his hips. The kiss broke with a soft, wet sound and both of them sucked in a breath simultaneously. Levi's hand on her head tugged at her hair and forced her to cant her head back and expose her throat. His lips quickly seized upon it and his tongue began to dance upon it in the midst of slow, suckling kisses.

 

Hanji's hand on the back of Levi's head slipped down his neck and down to explore the bulk of his shoulders, trailing muscle and picking out scars as her fingers traveled his flesh. Levi's hips were getting more insistent as Hanji insisted on keeping her strokes steady while he sucked at her throat and she felt her hips try to move at the sensation. Hanji moved to guide Levi's throbbing prick against her stomach, pinning it to her body and holding it with her head, giving him a nice little pocket to slip into. Levi pulled head head back to pant lightly on her neck and start to 'fuck' that pleasant little place Hanji was giving him. As he pushed himself up on his hands he found her eyes looking up at him and he looked into them, “I could fuck every part of you.” Levi muttered in a declaration that might have come off very strange if Hanji didn't know exactly what he meant. She felt similarly to him albeit slightly less physically focused. Every part of him was a lovely piece of a lovelier whole to a man she loved dearly, the only man she had ever taken the time to desire. The only man she had ever fallen in love with.

 

“I know.” Hanji whispered up at him, her face, neck, and earlobes flushed as she followed the line of his jaw with her eyes, the way the bridge of his nose swept into his brow, the part in his hair, she loved him and the thought of going on without him was something she shut away deeply in her mind and the feeling was mutual. Hanji was the source of every pleasant emotion Levi felt and he could only imagine dying inside and becoming a void of a person without her. Hanji's arm moved to hook around his neck and hold him close as he continued to thrust. She could feel that hot, rigid member against her taut abdominal muscles and it drove her wild up until she felt moisture. Levi's cock leaked pre-come as he thrust into the press of her hand and abdomen but slowed to a halt as he felt himself start leaking. This felt wonderful but he wanted something more.

 

Hanji's hand eased up and her thumb slowly rubbed around the head of his cock before gathering up a touch of pre-come and gently rubbing it between her fingertip and thumb with a playful smile on her face. “Afraid of making a mess on my stomach?” Hanji inquired with a raised brow and Levi just snorted “You and I both know that's not true.” and looked her over. Her hair was splayed out behind her head as she lay there in these soft, sexy garments and she was the picture of desire for him. “You really look good like this.” Levi spoke, his eyes roaming her body again. “You've proven that to me very well, Levi. Mmn, let's see...” Hanji began, her thighs easing up and her ankles uncrossing. One languid leg slowly raised upward, bringing her knee up against his side and dragging her calf and foot against his flesh, evoking a stare from him that betrayed how much of an effect it had upon him. Her knee rose further and Levi turned toward it to give room to pass and also give him access to it but as he went to kiss at Hanji's ankle she pulled it away from him.

 

Hanji grinned with a devilish mien and brought her satin-wrapped foot up to Levi's face, testing him. Levi turned his head cautiously and moved to pay his affection to it but she danced out of reach again. “Don't make this painful, Hanji. You know I want this.” Levi groused at her, brows knit. Hanji rolled her head to the other side and seemed to think it over. “I suppose so... but I love the way you need it.” she admitted, she would be blushing if she weren't already flushed to begin with. Slowly she brought her foot back in and planted it upon his shoulder before pushing at him. Levi yielded, letting her repel him off of the bed, watching her with an element of mistrust in his gaze as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Hanji let her heels hook the edge of the bed and she pulled herself toward Levi and sat fully upright at the edge of the bed.

 

Hanji placed her hands upon Levi's hips, her thumb favoring an old scar, and looked up at him with sheer innocence in her eyes as she leaned in and slowly extended her tongue. Hanji's tongue met Levi's skin and he hunched with a sigh, as if he were deflating, it was such a nice feeling. Hanji's lips pressed a kiss in inches below his abdomen and she began to slowly pave a trail upward to his abdomen where the rigid lines of his muscles gave her an easy path to follow. Levi brought his hand up to Hanji's head and held it gently as her tongue delved into the grooves of his abdominal muscles and she kept her beautiful eyes up at him, still feigning innocence. “Mm, Hanji... you're going the wrong way...” Levi muttered down at her to which she simply narrowed her gaze. Hanji disregarded his warning and continued her work.

 

If he could take his time to lavish her with affection, she could do the same to him. Hanji exhaled into Levi's abdomen and the contrast of her hot breath around the cool trail of moisture she had left was a stark contrast for Levi. Hanji's hands slowly began to roam up along Levi's sides, while her path diverted to the side and she nuzzled into those muscles that seemed as hard as any stone but covered in such nice, warm skin. Hanji's hands took Levi by his biceps (which she did not fail to enjoy, either) and pulled him downward. Her mouth moved up to his chest and she placed a smattering of kisses across it, trailing up and over until she reached his collar bone. Levi exhaled heavily and his hand curled in her hair. It felt good to be the object of her affection and it felt good in general. The way she ran her tongue along his collarbone made his eyes drift closed and the soft nibbles up his neck made his hand curl up tighter in her hair.

 

“Levi, get on your knees.” Hanji whispered into his ear and the tone of her voice almost buckled his knees before he had time to comply. Her tone was hungry, serious. Levi did as she wished and came to rest on his knees before her as she sat on the edge of the bed and slowly parted her thighs. Levi opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. Hanji scooted closer toward him, her backside resting on the edge of the bed and she slowly dragged one thigh back in to rotate and bring the heel of her foot casually up Levi's back. He shivered a bit but shook it off and just enjoyed the feeling, his cock aching for more attention already. “Hanji...” Levi stated, moving to speak before she silently brought a finger to her lips to shush him. The back of Hanji's ankle came in to push at the back of Levi's neck and he did not fight the guidance. Hanji guided him between her thighs. Levi could smell her again, her arousal, and he didn't need to be guided into bringing his face to the satin covering her sex. Levi's lips pressed in firmly to kiss at her through her panties while his tongue probed the cleft of her.

 

When Levi's nose moved in to brush over the hood of Hanji's clit she was barely able to stifle her pleasure, simply snatching the hair atop his head into a tight grip and pulling him in more firmly. Levi was bathed in the scent of her and he nuzzled at her dutifully while his tongue lapped a trail between her lips through the fabric of her panties which were becoming damp with saliva and something else. Hanji looked down at Levi there and her stomach fluttered with a rush of exhilaration as she felt him pressed into her pussy save for the satin that was seeming to feel thinner thanks to his saliva. The feeling of his nose brushing her clit, the sight of him there between her thighs, the knowledge that he could not help but notice how turned on she was just caused her wetness to grow.

 

Levi's eyes were shut, his hands reached up to hook up and around her thighs, gripping her her hips in his hands. Hanji's thighs swiftly came together to press to either side of his head as Hanji's hips ground into his face shamelessly. Hanji let forth a little shudder and kept her grip in his hair, finding the hold of his hands on her hips only making her enjoy this more. “Levi, I'm so wet.” Hanji mumbled down to him though he honestly couldn't hear it. Gradually, through Hanji's grinding hips and his dedicated tongue-work the taste of her became faint and then began to build in presence and that just made his tongue lick more while grinding his nose against her clit as best he could through the satin fabric keeping her obscured. Levi let forth a groan through his nose, right against her clit, and Hanji quickly sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

Hanji's hips bucked gently as her teeth sank into her lip and she let out a faint whine, her free hand joining the other in curling her digits up in his hair and tugging. Levi couldn't have cared less about discomfort, the taste of her just made him hungrier and sent his hands to explode over the flesh of her stomach, fingers snagging her garter-belt here and there as her hips became more lively. “Levi-Hmnngh-Levi!” she called down to him, waking him from his focus. Levi looked up at her with confusion and she went from tugging at his hair to slowly dragging her nails on his scalp. “I love watching you taste me, lick me...,” she huffed “I love the feel of you, the sound of you, I love everything about you down there but I've been teasing you since I got in, come here. Come here and let me thank you for getting me off this morning, baby.” she cooed at him wantonly, her thighs parting and giving Levi the room to stand.

 

Levi moved as if to crawl on top of her but she slipped off of the bed and onto her feet, leaning into his side while her hands laced fingers on his opposite side. “Get on the bed for me, sit down and face the headboard.” she instructed. Levi was not questioning where Hanji's not-entirely-surprising dominant streak had come from, it was actually really, really sexy but it had been different than the moods she had from time to time. This had been a decent bit more teasing than usual, she was making him squirm a lot and clearly having fun but it was best not to look a gift-horse in the mouth. Levi counted himself lucky he had the woman all to himself, honestly. He moved onto the bed and found his seat well enough near the foot of the bed and Hanji crawled on soon after.

 

She slinked like a jungle cat, on all fours, and grinned at him. She slipped forward to place a kiss on his lips and looked deeply into his eyes, “I hope you're ready, Levi. I'm not going to take it easy on you.”

“Please don't.” he replied, her seductive little movements enthralling him.

“Mmnn, just let me control everything. Sit and relax and let me do this for you.”

“Anything.”

 

Levi watched Hanji slip away, moving back to the headboard and slowly crossing her legs at the knee and dragging her toes over the side of her leg to Levi's pleasure. Hanji settled in, getting comfortable as she shifted her weight and she brought up her hand to crook a finger at him. Levi waste no time scooting closer until her foot pressed to his abdomen. Wordlessly she dragged her foot upward, the top of her toes gliding up onto his chest and stealing his attention. “I know you like my feet a lot, Levi. Who would have guessed you were such a filthy man?” Hanji spoke with mischief in her voice. Hanji's other foot moved to the inside of Levi's thigh and her toes slowly slipped up to find his sac and tease at it. Her toes splayed outward and she brought her foot up to pin his cock to his abdomen before slowly running the ball of her foot and her toes up the length of him.

 

The foot at his chest rose higher, her toes at eye-level with Levi as she brought them toward him. Her foot turned and Hanji brought her toes to stroke down the side of his face like she would with her hand but her hand didn't turn him on like this did. “Mm, how does that feel?” she queried as her foot continued to slowly work up and down the shaft of his rigid dick. Levi simply groaned softly at her and nodded his approval to which Hanji grinned viciously and continued to work at him. While she continued to rub at his throbbing length with one foot the other brought her toes to his chin and carefully let them drag upward to his lips. Without needing the least bit of instruction or, perhaps being so turned on by her feet, his lips parted and he opened his mouth to move to take her toes into it.

 

Hanji's teeth caught her lip again and she pushed her foot forward before Levi could get very far at all and shoved three toes into his mouth which elicited a deep rumble of approval as his eyelids sank half-shut. His eyes burned like embers as they gazed into her own and he shamelessly moved his mouth to take more of her foot into it while his tongue slowly ran along the tip of each toe and he sucked at them softly. Levi groaned again, his hips rising as he planted a hand behind him and used it to steady himself. Levi brought his free hand to Hanji's satin-sheathed calf and glided along to her foot, squeezing it softly in his grip. Hanji wiggled her toes against the feel of Levi's tongue and found herself enjoying this like she had in the few times she had done this before.

 

Feeling him suck at her toes, lick at them, made her even more aroused- she had come to enjoy the sensation in enjoying Levi's preoccupation with giving his affection to her feet and toes. Such sway over such a powerful man, Humanity's Strongest and she could disarm him just by bringing a clean foot to press against his body. Seeing him sink into this, to indulge his little kink, was so lovely for her. “Hmn! Levi, shit. I love the way that feels... suck on my toes, Levi.” Hanji encouraged him in a wanton tone, panting softly. Her toes squirmed in his mouth and Levi just seemed to be enjoying himself more, his hand on her foot tightening its grip.

 

“You're going to come all over my feet Levi, do you hear me?” Hanji spoke, finding her left hand having already made it to her hip without her noticing but she didn't stop it, no, she let her hand move toward her cunt while Levi nodded at her, biting softly at the fabric and toes in his mouth. Hanji wet her lips as her hand roamed downward, as fingers slipped under satin. The soft flesh under her fingertips was so silky that her fingers dallied before slipping through the column of soft hair and then to that wonderful spot, now engorged. Hanji delicately brought her fingertips over the hood of her clit and mewled almost immediately, staring up at Levi.

 

With his cock being worked by one stocking-clad foot, the other foot partially in his mouth, Levi was in heaven but watching Hanji's hand make progress had just accelerated the pace of his heart, it just made his cock throb and twitch all the more. Levi watched as the satin vaguely hid her movements as she toyed at her clit and then gently slipped two fingers inside herself. Levi let his tongue go slack and pulled back to inhale a deep breath the moment her toes were free of his mouth, gazing at her longingly as she began to masturbate while indulging him.

 

“Mnf! Levi what-” Hanji had began as she felt him pull free of her toes but lost all her concern as a wave of pleasure crashed into her and sent a jolt up her spine that forced her back to arch, forced her to clench her jaw and whimper. Under Levi's heated stare, Hanji slowly dragging her saliva-soaked toes downward in their damp satin confines and her feet joined in concerted effort to indulge him (and herself, a bit). Hanji's feet easily captured Levi's raging hard cock in her arches and she began the slightly strange movement required to stroke his cock with her feet. Levi rumbled with undeniable pleasure and thrust into the press of her feet. “Hanji... I'm going to come,” a breath “All over your perfect little feet.” he 'threatened', his chest heaving as she gave him such a delicious gift.

 

Hanji had done this enough times to experiment, to try out new things and one of the most recent led her to lay his heavy, inflexible cock into the arch of one foot to cradle it while the other foot moved to bring her toes and the ball of her foot to him and began to rather easily run up and down the length of his cock. She paused now and again just to rub her toes over the fat, blunt head of him before dragging her toes back down. Hanji's finely boned, delicate foot worked at Levi while his hips rocked and her groaned deep in his chest. Hanji felt such a devilish sense of delight and empowerment with how strongly he reacted just to her toes toying with the head of his prick.

 

Hanji, herself, gave a low moan as she played at the hood of her clit and knit her brow as she felt her lower abdomen seeming to tighten up. She ran her fingertips in a lazy, but memorized circle a dozen times before hastily plunging her middle two fingers into her soaked cunt and working them vigorously, pulling that thick nectar from the well. It coated her fingers and spread up along her knuckles as arousal began to darken her panties further despite the dark color of the fabric. Soon Hanji was using the heel of her palm to graze the side of her clit gently but her motions slowed as she focused back upon Levi as he squirmed there.

 

“Good boy, Levi... you're leaking already.” Hanji spoke to him, her tone sweet, delighted. “Mmmn, I can feel it getting between my toes...” she went on. Levi was a bit too busy panting and flicking his gaze between her masturbation and her feet on his cock. Hanji's feet began to change angles again and she quickly pinned his cock back against him at the crown, between her big toe and the next and followed suit with her other foot but began to run it up and down his tumescent length instead of holding his cock in place. She could see how much his sac had pulled toward his body, he couldn't be far away from coming now. She wanted to draw this out just a little longer.

 

“Levi, I want to feel your thick, messy seed all over my toes. Mn, fuck. I want to smear it on my feet, I want to _lick my feet clean_ of your _fucking cum_.” Hanji practically growled at him and Levi was blindsided by the blatant terms but perfectly happy with them. He was near the edge, if she hadn't moved into the method she had chosen he would have popped by now, this was a bit of respite without disengaging. “Yeah, yeah, I want to see you lick my cum off your feet, Hanji. I want you to look me in the fucking eye while you taste me.” he growled back at her, his intensity only rising. Hanji shuddered with his words, silently mouthing a moan.

 

Hanji could feel herself getting nearer and nearer, she wanted to come with him, she wanted to share in pleasure with him. Her feet let his cock go and moved to grasp it again with a foot to either side of it, she curled her toes around him as best she could and began to rock her feet up and down his cock, raising them so her toes stroked the crown of his prick. She boiled with anticipation while simultaneously deriving sinful pleasure from the look on his face as she drove him closer and closer. She nodded her head emphatically “Mmhm! Mmhm!” she encouraged him seeing him begin to squirm. “Levi, I want it all over my toes and my feet,” she whined at him, “Levi give me your cum, give it to me so I can fucking come at the feel of your _hot fucking cum_ on me!” she pleaded.

 

“Hanj-” Levi had began but his words were choked down as pleasure rapidly mounted and he was at his edge. “ _Gonnafuckingcome!_ ” he cried, the words blending into one. Levi almost saw stars as the climax hit him, rocked him. The muscle in his cock twitched as a nice little lump shot up the underside of his cock and from the tip his first wad of spunk burst right against Hanji's curled toes, spattering outward messily as she continued to work him. The next wad was a hot, sticky rope that shot forth and fell across her left leg and was quickly followed by another that plastered her ankle. Hanji finally let loose a filthy moan as she felt and saw the hot, sticky spunk being plastered against her flesh. She cast her head back as a gush of heat and wetness came from her and electric pleasure arced through her nerves from her spine to the tips of her fingers and toes.

 

Hanji shuddered harshly and sucked a deep breath in through her teeth before giving another deep cry of pleasure, Levi's name mixed in with sinful vowels. Levi's cock erupted again and ejected more of his cum but with much less force which caused it to fly just enough to manage past her toes and then promptly land across them, Her feet worked less fluidly as she came but she kept working him. Levi growled out obscenities “ _fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ ” as pleasure wracked him. Her head raised and she stared at her hungrily and he met her gaze, both of them panting heatedly. His cum lost almost all force behind it as her toes began to milk his cum from his cock, to let it drool readily from the tip and along her feet, getting smeared over his cock. The scent of him was distinct and Hanji shuddered through another wave of pleasure as she gazed at his cock.

 

His prick had wrought devastation, pelting her with flecks of pearlescent spunk as well as messy, running lines and thick knots. It had, much as she had craved, began to get in between her toes and she could only wiggle and splay them outward and savor the thickness of his cum. Levi had to place his hands behind him to keep himself from just laying flat as he kept trying to regain his breath. Hanji was elated at the feel of it upon her, so hot and indecent, it was the one kind of mess Levi seemingly enjoyed making and she was certainly a fan of it as well. “Oh, Levi, there's so much...” Hanji muttered toward him, her feet moving to slowly try and wipe up excess remains of his load from his cock and groin. Levi nodded and took a deep breath “You blue-balled me for ages, Hanji, what did you expect?”

 

Okay, so ages was an exaggeration but she got the point and she simply laughed. “Mmn... It's so hot that you come this hard for my _feet_.”

“I didn't pick to get off on it, trust me. I'd have picked something a lot easier than this.” Levi said to her, observing the blast-zone.

“Hm, like genius researchers with glasses?”

“Nah, not my type.”

“Levi!” Hanji blurted, keeping herself as quiet as she could manage “You're being awfully cheeky for having my feet so close to your balls.”

“I'm just teasing you, lighten up.” Levi said, shaking his head.

“Mmhm, we'll see how long I make you sit and watch next time I decide to wear these. Your ass will go numb from sitting so long.”

“Don't even joke, I could barely keep myself under control...”

 

Hanji simply smirked and then she scooted closer to him, crossing one leg before her while she raised the other, her hand coming up to support it. Levi leaned in close, as she guided her foot back toward herself and opened her mouth, letting her tongue loll teasingly before she brought it to the top of her foot and slowly ran it upward. Levi groaned quietly as he watched her tongue sweep up his cum and retreat into her mouth, meeting her gaze as she tasted him. Hanji let out a pleased little grunt and then opened her mouth wide, slowly guiding most of her toes into her mouth and sealing her lips, sucking at them in a display that made Levi feel like he could already come again.

 

“That's so fucking hot, Hanji, I love watching you do this.” Levi let out, watching her eyes drift shut as she savored him further. After a few more moments of suckling and licking she let her toes free and then guided her shin toward her and leaned out to lap up a couple of knots of spunk and the resulting flecks from their impact upon her. She dropped her leg and then guided the other up and made no show of taking her gooey toes and stockings into her mouth to suckle on. Levi groaned deep in his chest as he watched her, pure adoration in his eyes. “You're so fucking hot.” he panted at her as her tongue moved under her foot to lick up a few stray bits of his cum before licking up a long rope of seed from her shin in one single go.

 

Levi sighed pleasantly, this was one of the sexiest things she ever did for him and he loved how much she embraced him, embraced what pleased him in the same way he embraced her. Still, she wasn't entirely capable of cleaning it all up and Levi reached forth to gather bits of seed on his index and middle fingers and slowly presented them to her. Hanji smiled at him and looked right into his eyes as she opened up her mouth and took his fingers into it. She treated his fingers serpentine movements of her tongue, letting it dance over his digits with sinful promise. Her cheeks hollowed lightly and Hanji moaned quietly, quite nearly fellating his fingers before Levi began to pull them away.

 

“Stop! You're going to make me come again.” Levi called out, grinning at her.

Hanji put on her innocent face and feigned ignorance, “What do you mean? I'm just cleaning up, that's what you're always bugging me about isn't it?”

“Mnf, … Yeah. But you know what the hell you're doing, Four-Eyes.”

“Do I? What do you mean, Levi? I'm just helping clean up the mess you made.”

“Mmhm, yeah, well, I'd say _we_ made but I know you know what you were doing.”

“Do you know if I know if you know if I know what I was doing?”

“Stop, damnit.”

 

Hanji giggled quietly, reaching out and slipping her arms around Levi's shoulders, pulling herself against him. “Only if you're still up for more.” she whispered into his ear as his arms slipped around her slender torso. Levi's hands slowly ran up and down her back and she tucked her head in against his neck. “Are you serious? I'll admit you made me come really fucking hard but I'm still extremely ready for more.” Levi assured her as she nosed up at his jaw. “Good, if you don't fuck me I'm going to have a fit.” Hanji snickered in his ear. Levi's hand came up and he gently nudged Hanji back, bringing the hand up to cradle her head, to pull her in for a kiss. Hanji raised her eyebrows and let the kiss go on a few more moments before pulling back.

 

“Levi! There's no way I don't taste like you, that doesn't bug you?”

“Why the hell would I care? It would be rude and stupid to avoid kissing you just because of that.”

“Well, I don't think most men do that after, you know... coming in a woman's mouth or things like that.”

“Most men are total garbage, most people, actually. I don't fucking care, Hanji, if I want to kiss you that's not going to stop me.”

“Well, with the stories I used to hear from the other women you're... different. Not just short or grumpy but... this whole kiss thing.”

Levi went stoic, staring at her, “Maybe I make exceptions for clumsy, titan-obsessed freaks.”

Hanji beamed at him, tightening her embrace, “You definitely make exceptions.”

 

Levi shrugged helplessly and let his hands slip down to Hanji's backside, gripping it and tugging her into his lap where she instantly locked her legs around him and slipped her fingers up along the back of his neck and back into his hair. Levi hooked an arm around her and leaned forward, slowly bringing her down onto her back as she held onto him. Hanji sighed pleasantly and let her hips rock into him while she squeezed him tightly within the vice of her legs. “How do you want it?” Levi asked, looking down at her with a faint sheen of perspiration on his hairline. Hanji grinned, looking him over as she lay on her back. “Mm, I have more than just one way in mind, you choose whatever but when we get close I want it my way.” Hanji informed him and Levi nodded. It was more than fair.

 

Hanji grinned at him, looking into his eyes. She spoke in a deliberately indecent tone, “Mm, Fuck me hard, Levi. I need it.”

Levi smirked at her, loving how frank she was with him, “Absolutely.” he stated to her warmly, his hands moving to begin working at her bra.

“I love you, Grumpy.”

“I love you too, Four-Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I've figured out there will be four chapters total to Keeping Out of Sight and this will wrap up in the next chapter but I will still continue to do LeviHan work (I'm too deep into this pairing to escape) and might experiment with some ideas or explore some of the items mentioned in parts of what I have written. As always, thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you liked it. There's no set release schedule for these it's just mood-dependent so keep an eye out for more or bookmark!

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for reading!
> 
> You'll notice I stick to 'Hanji' above all other spellings but that's just because I don't care for how they have handled Hanji's transliteration to English but that's a rant for another time. I hope you enjoyed this although I really just wrote it to get the LeviHan demons out of my head for a little while but I must spread the word and grow the cult of LeviHan.
> 
> And also the cult of spelling it 'Hanji' against all opposition. Not really a catchy name for a cult...


End file.
